guild_of_magic_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Gnomes
The gnomes are a small intelligent race of little people. They can largely separated into two sub-species, Rock Gnomes and Forest Gnomes Gnome Traits * Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 2. * Size: Small. * Speed: 25 feet. * Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Gnome Cunning: You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Gnomish. Gnome Sub Races Forest Gnome * Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 1. * Natural Illusionist: You know the Minor Illusion cantrip. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. * Speak with Small Beasts: Through sounds and gestures, you can communicate simple ideas with Small or smaller beasts. Rock Gnome * Ability Score Increase: Your Constitution score increases by 1. * Artificer's Lore: Whenever you make a History check related to magic items, alchemical objects, or technological devices, you can add twice your proficiency bonus, instead of any proficiency bonus you normally apply. Tinker You have proficiency with tinker's tools. Using those tools, you can spend 1 hour and 10 gp worth of materials to construct a Tiny clockwork device (AC 5, 1 hp). The device ceases to function after 24 hours (unless you spend 1 hour repairing it to keep the device functioning), or when you use your action to dismantle it; at that time, you can reclaim the materials used to create it. You can have up to three such devices active at a time. When you create a device, choose one of the following options: * Clockwork Toy: This toy is a clockwork animal, monster, or person, such as a frog, mouse, bird, dragon, or soldier. When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet across the ground on each of your turns in a random direction. It makes noises as appropriate to the creature it represents. * Fire Starter: The device produces a miniature flame, which you can use to light a candle, torch, or campfire. Using the device requires your action. * Music Box: When opened, this music box plays a single song at a moderate volume. The box stops playing when it reaches the song's end or when it is closed. Gnomish Feats Critter Friend Prerequisite: Gnome (forest) Your friendship with animals mystically deepens. You gain the following benefits: * You gain proficiency in the Animal Handling skill. If you're already proficient in it, your proficiency bonus is doubled for any check you make with it. * You learn the Speak with Animals spell and can cast it at will, without expending a spell slot. You also learn the Animal Friendship spell, and you can cast it once with this feat, without expending a spell slot. You regain the ability to cast it in this way when you finish a long rest. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Fade Away Your people are clever, with a knack for illusion magic. You have learned a magical trick for fading away when you suffer harm. You gain the following benefits: * Increase your Dexterity or Intelligence score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * Immediately after you take damage, you can use a reaction to magically become invisible until the end of your next turn or until you attack, deal damage, or force someone to make a saving throw. Once you use this ability, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest. Svirfneblin Magic Prerequisite: Gnome (deep gnome) * You have inherited the innate spellcasting ability of your ancestors. This ability allows you to cast Nondetection on yourself at will, without needing a material component. You can also cast each of the following spells once with this ability: Blindness/Deafness, Blur, and Disguise Self. You regain the ability to cast these spells when you finish a long rest. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for these spells, and you cast them at their lowest possible levels. Wonder Maker Prerequisite: Gnome (rock) You master the tinker techniques of your people. You gain the following benefits: * Increase your Dexterity or Intelligence score by 1, to a maximum of 20. * When you make a check using your proficiency with tinker's tools, you add double your proficiency bonus to the check. * When you make a device with your Tinker trait, you have the following additional options for what you make: ** Alarm: This device senses when a creature moves to within 15 feet of it without speaking aloud a password chosen when you create it. One round after a creature moves into range, the alarm makes a shrill ringing that lasts for 1 minute and can be heard from up to 300 feet away. ** Calculator: This device makes doing sums easy. ** Lifter: This device can be used as a block and tackle, allowing its user to hoist five times the weight the user can normally lift. ** Timekeeper: This pocket watch keeps accurate time. ** Weather Sensor: When used as an action, this device predicts weather conditions in a 1-mile radius over the next 4 hours, showing one symbol (clouds, sun/moon, rain, or snow) for each hour. Category:Races